Coming Together
by devilchic09
Summary: Alex is back at Brecon Beacons, but someone is coming that he thought was dead. Is he able to form friendships with all that he has been through? Will he be able to let someone into his life?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

.

.Authors Note: Blunt is still the head of MI6. Otherwise most of the things that happened in the books are what happened.

.

.

Alex rolled over and started to sit up on his bunk. Yeah, thats right, he is back at Brecon Beacons. As he started to get ready for the day, he thought back to why he was here.

.

After last mission, Jack was… not there anymore. So, Alex was sent to live with the Pleasures. After about a month of trying to fit into a normal life in America, he knew it was not for him. The Pleasures also seemed to realize this too as Alex fell into a life that was not perfect like their lives. So what if Alex had hacked into the cameras on the streets. He was pursuing someone, and he didn't want a ticket. So what if he "borrowed" some rope from the store. He would have put it back!

.

Unfortunately enough had been enough, and the Pleasures had contacted MI6. Now, Alex couldn't blame them. He was different from them. He knew that most people couldn't handle a situation like him. He also was surprised that he made it that long with them. Alex knew that he was broken. Who wouldn't be after all that he had been through?

.

So Alex was currently at Brecon Beacons. He had arrived about a week ago. Since MI6 had resumed being his guardians, he did not think that he could get out again. They had said it was a mistake to let him leave before. Now he was stuck. No one was looking for him. No one was left to care about him. No one would help him now.

.

.

"Cub!" Wolf yelled as he was walking out of the hut. "We are going to eat. Don't be late."

.

Cub sighed as he finished getting dressed, _This is going to be a long week._ K-Unit had been either ignoring him or making his life horrible since he had arrived.

.

On his run up to the mess hall, he knew that today was going to be a bad day. Not only had it started to sprinkle, he knew that the sergeant should not have been in the mess hall today. Yet he was.

.

"There is going to be a lecture today that will take up the last activity of everyone's activities in lecture hall C. It is required." The sergeant was just getting done saying just as Alex made it to the mess hall.

.

He had caught up with his unit and just had enough time to sit down and eat his food before going on the morning run with his unit.

.

This was going to be the first time that Alex was able to do anything since arriving. MI6 had wanted Alex to focus on recovering from one of his more active adventures that occurred before returning to Britain. Alex was happy for something else to do though. When he was doing basically nothing, his mind always wandered to other things.

.

"Well, we get to see what double-o-nothing can do today." Eagle said with a smirk. Snake nodded at that.

.

"Lucky for him we have a lecture tonight instead of hand-to-hand combat and shooting ranges." Wolf added. Cub stayed quiet surveying the three members of the unit. Apparently the fourth member was on loan to another team since they needed one more person.

.

The day went well, all things considered. Wolf only tried to trip him up three times in the Killing House. Also, his unit was making fun of him for not taking off his shirt while swimming. The assault course was hard with Wolf trying to sabotage the course for him. He still made it in 15 minutes, which good for having to try to come up with a new way to complete about half of the course. However, the rest of K-Unit did not agree, and made him do it over four more times.

.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, Alex was tired. His old bullet wound was starting to hurt as well with all the abuse he had just put his body through. All Alex wanted to do was sleep, but he still had this lecture to go to after dinner.

.

"Aww Cubby is tired." Eagle proclaimed as they were eating dinner.

.

"Well, if Cub can't handle being here, he can always go home. I am sure his mommy and daddy would love to tuck him in at night." Wolf smirked, looking at Cub.

.

"Hey, lets go, the lecture is going to start in a few minutes, and I want to get a good seat." Snake said, ignoring their whole conversation.

.

There were whispers all around the room. To Alex, it looked like no one knew what the lecture was about. Not like he really cared. _They were right. I am exhausted. I wonder what I would be doing if J… _Alex shook his head. _No, I will not think about that now._

.

"I know that some of you are curious about this lecture, so lets start." Some guy, Bear, began.

.

"The topic for tonight is Scorpia."


End file.
